Maylee Griffin
Background Maylee Griffin is the younger half-sister of Vianne and one of Madea's granddaughter. She is approximately 28 years of age and was a teenager when she had her daughter, Keisha. Background Maylee has had a troubled romance life after her mother sacrificed her virginity for drugs. Through losing her virginity, she became pregnant with Keisha at 13, and had her when she was 14. Since then, she hides her pain behind her free spirited ways which she acquired from her mother. She hides the pain of looking her daughter and seeing the man that raped her, and pain from more neglect from her mother, and consistently had her heartbroken. She has romances with men named Mike and Greg which apparently mistreated Keisha as well as her and they did not last. During the time Vianne and Anthony quarrel, Anthony began an affair with Vianne's sister, Maylee. Their courtship continued leading up to Vianne's divorce with Anthony. Maylee was supportive to her sister through the divorce which was in her favor to further won Anthony's affection over. Is Anthony sincere in his affection for the sister of his ex-wife? I Can Do Bad All By Myself (play) In the midst of Vianne and Madea's conversation, Maylee arrives at Madea's house to see her daughter, check on Madea as well as give an announcement. Vianne sister, Maylee and her fourteen-year-old daughter, Keisha, are also staying with Madea. When Maylee was very young about Keisha’s age, her mother wanted drugs, so she put Maylee in a room and brought a guy in and let him do whatever he wanted to her, all for money. She got pregnant and had Keisha. Keisha resents her mother because of the way she acts and for never having been there for her. When Maylee showed up to Keisha’s school wearing a mini-skirt, this embarrasses Keisha. Maylee comes home having a new car bought by Anthony and announces she’s getting married to Vianne's ex-husband! Keisha is still resentful towards her mother and while her mother tries to help with her homework Anthony calls and Maylee runs to him. (Motherless Child) Cora Simmons, Madea’s daughter, arrives and announces she is staying with her mother. She mentions she is just staying for the weekend, as she lives out of town. Keisha confides in her Aunt Cora and tells her the kids bully her except one kid, Kelly. Everyone is getting ready to eat over at Madea’s house and Bobby is taking a shower and needs to run downstairs to get the soap. First him and Vianne flirt and then Madea tries to flirt with him but he won’t buy it. Madea can tell Vianne likes Bobby. Mr. Brown comes back over to eat at Madea’s house and brings a dish to share and everyone has a little fun before supper. (Old Time Mix) Madea has her two cents to put in. (The Bible According to Madea) And once more. (The Bible According to Madea, part 2) Anthony starts to insult Vianne really bad, but she won’t have it and she pulls a knife on him, which freaks everyone out. In the end, Vianna and Maylee fued once more. Everyone tries to calm Vianne down and make her feel better, but nothing will work except when Cora talks to her. Maylee gets a call from the school nurse about Keisha. Anthony tells Maylee that she either must choose him or her daughter, not both because he says she is an out of control teenager. When Keisha arrives home Maylee tells her to put her stuff down and they are going to go to the clinic because Keisha is pregnant from Kelly(one of her friends), but Kelly and Maylee want her to have an abortion. Cora tries to stop her, but Maylee won’t have it. Maylee tells Cora about the man Maylee’s mother let do whatever she wanted to her, the end result Keisha. Maylee forces Keisha out of the house and Cora is left alone praying to Keisha. (Grace) When Maylee and Keisha get back from the clinic, Madea has already heard about the abortion from Cora and gets both Keisha, for getting pregnant, and Maylee, for suggesting an abortion. Vianne tries to get Maylee to understand that Anthony doesn’t love her. He’s only marrying her to get back at Vivanne, which Maylee doesn’t think so and Madea agrees with Vianne. Bobby tells everyone that he got offered a job in California as Head Foreman. He’s reluctant to accept. Police sirens are heard and Madea runs inside. Apparently Madea and Maylee were getting their nails done and one of the employees was talking about Madea and called her Godzilla, so she shot up the place and ran like hell back home. Maylee comes back from the nail salon and is mad at Madea for what she did. Madea ad Vianne leave and even though Maylee congratulates Bobby she is still jealous of Vianne and Cora doesn’t understand why and finally gets Maylee to see a brighter light as Maylee and Keisha make up and hug. (It’s Gonna Be Hallelujah) Later that day, Maylee brings Anthony’s bag downstairs and tells him he is driving alone, as she is leaving him. Maylee apologizes for everything after he leaves. (Lord I’m Sorry) Cora comes in and reminds her to always be there for her daughter. (Talkin’ Properrr/Bye Baby ) Family * Madea (Grandmother) * Johnny (Grandfather) * Michelle (Mother) * Vianne (Half-Sister) * Keisha (Daughter) * Anthony (Ex Lover) * Lisa (Cousin) * Tina (Cousin) * Lisa Breaux (Cousin) * Vanessa Breaux (Cousin) * Helen (Cousin) * Jackie (Cousin) * Gina (Cousin) Quotes * "Sweetie... Whatchu doing? Homework?" - to Keisha * "I can do bad all by myself" - to Anthony Appearances * Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself The Play Notes * She is approximately 28 years of age. * Maylee briefly asks Cora about her daughters, Lisa and Tina, in "I Can Do Bad All by Myself (play)" which would be her maternal cousins implying they are closer in terms with each other. They were possibly closer as children and adolescence, but Maylee and Vianne being a little older.